


Never Said Forever

by shotsfiredat221b



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotsfiredat221b/pseuds/shotsfiredat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by the song Natalie by Walk Off The Earth. </p>
<p>Tony was used to waking up hungover and a little confused as to where he was, in the past it was a pretty common occurrence. The thing was he was fairly sure he didn't drink last night, because yesterday was his and Loki's six month anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Said Forever

Tony was used to waking up hungover and a little confused as to where he was, in the past it was a pretty common occurrence. The thing was he was fairly sure he didn't drink last night, because yesterday was his and Loki's six month anniversary.

At least that's what he remembers. Tony's pounding head forced him to stop that train of thought much faster and roll over to grab onto his bedmate and maybe get some more sleep. Except Loki isn't there. 

That makes Tony pause. His brain working as fast as it can in his present situation trying to piece the night before together.

He can remember getting home after dinner at that Italian place across town, the really fancy one with the breadsticks Loki likes. Remembers getting into the elevator and making out with Loki before beginning to remove their clothes as they stumbled down the hallway.

Then nothing.

So, that begs the questions: where did Loki go, and  _what the hell happened last night?_ _  
_

Tony rolled over throwing his arm off his eyes to squint at the spot next to him suspiciously.

If Loki isn't in bed long enough to let the sheets cool, he must have been gone for hours. The Asgardian form produced heat like the chemical fire him and Bruce started that one time. _On accident Steve please calm down its_ _ **fine.**_ _The fire department is already on their way JARVIS called them._

Tony sat up and squinted around the room looking for signs of Loki. Seeing none he tilted his head listening to see if maybe he'd hid in the bathroom to read while Tony slept again.

Hearing nothing, he got up carefully trying not to jostle too much and upset his headache too much, and peaked into the bathroom and stopped.

All of Loki's stuff was gone. His pretentious hair gel he claims keeps his hair from his face and his brush.

Breathing carefully Tony tried to calm himself, “He just went back to his apartment, its fine. I mean he's never taken his stuff from the bathroom before because he keeps extras at his place, but its totally fine, absolutely 100% completely fi-” cutting off his rambling Tony realized the closet was half empty- _Loki's half._

Trying not to hyperventilate Tony went over the nightstand and grabbed his cell to call him when the phone pinged in his hand.

“ _Goodbye, Stark. -L”_

Blinking rapidly Tony tried to take in the text.

“A teXT, LOKI YOU COULDN'T EVEN CALL.” Tony yelled at his phone in shock hoping against all hope that Loki could hear him.

Tony threw his cell at the wall and stalked out of the bedroom to the living room, really hoping this was all just some sick prank Loki's playing. Hoping that he'd be back in a couple hours, laughing, with his clothes and toothbrush all back in their place.

_In their place._

Tony broke down on the couch, his sniffles echoed dully in the penthouse.

Dully he realized that the headache must be Loki's magic knocking him out.

He decided then to get drunk to cry to forget him.

_**Never Said Forever**_  

Tony wasn't usually an angry drunk. On many occasions he'd been told that he was an affectionate drunk, and from what he could remember on the good nights, they were right.

But he was angry. He was planning on hunting down Loki. He wanted to yell and scream and-

And cry.

_**Never Said Forever**_

Tony tried to figure out how many days it had been, two? Three? Maybe it was weeks. He realized he should probably eat something, but the idea of looking at anything in the penthouse besides the carpet he was currently staring at that could remind him of Loki made a new wave of tears come over him.

He tried piecing together why Loki would just _leave_ . Tony hadn't even done anything lately, he'd been great. No cheating, he cut back on the drinking, he actually came to bed most nights, he did everything he could to hold onto his _actual_ god.

And Loki just _**left.**_

Tony wondered if maybe he was just bored if maybe this was entertaining, to see Tony fall in love. To have everything he wanted given to him- fuck he'd even given him a whole bank account in Loki's own name, he just gave him millions of dollars just a couple weeks ago- was that what he wanted? _Money._

Loki had asked for it, claiming he was a prince and needed the funds in which to allow himself to live as such. He wanted much more than Tony gave, but that was only because he couldn't get that much money together at one time to transfer. Also, Pepper would've found out about a transaction that large to Loki much faster. 

Maybe he was out there laughing at him, maybe he was with Dr. Doom sharing his new found wealth and laughing at Tony's heartbreak.

Tony let out one more sob and let the alcohol knock him out.

_**Never Said Forever**_

No one came to check up on him for three days.

Cap was the one to find him, after a Tony and Loki had missed movie night- _They always come to movie night, Clint. Loki demands it he likes watching them. No I don't think they're “fucking like bunnies in heat”, fine I'll check tomorrow if they don't come down to group breakfast._

By then he'd managed to empty his alcohol stash and was passed out on the kitchen floor, the living room smelling of puke and spilled scotch.

Tony refused to go to the hospital and Bruce put in an IV to rehydrate him.

No one said a word to him about Loki after Clint went into the bedroom to get Tony a new shirt and sweats and found the smashed phone near the wall and Loki's missing clothes.

Tony didn't say a word for two days after that.

His first word when he spoke again was spoken directly to Bruce while he checked on Tony to make sure he ate dinner, and it broke Bruce's heart. Made him want to hunt the bastard god down and let his green side have some fun. Four simple words and Tony started crying again.

“ _He never said forever.”_

_**Never Said Forever**_

A week later the tabloids had gotten a hold of the story- no specifics- just that Tony had fallen for some “ _Dark haired beauty”_ who stole millions of dollars and broke his heart. Anonymously _of course._

Tony shut down again and the Avengers swore to hunt Loki down and bury the gold digging bastard for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I only ever seem to be able to write sad things. I am so sorry. If there are any spelling mistakes can someone please let me know- or if you'd like to beta hmu. It's 1am and I'm going to SLEEP.
> 
> I'd also like to make it clear, I love this ship I just have a literal inability to write anything fluffy or happy. I am completely ignoring MCU canon. Also, Loki getting together with Tony happens a little after the first Avengers film, wherein Loki wasn't taken to Asgard, but rather was banished much like Thor and earned his title as Prince of Asgard back after saving Tony's life during a battle. Which happens a little over 7 months after the film and like two months later they enter into the relationship. The rest is in the story as for how long the relationship lasted and obviously how it ended.


End file.
